


Unexpected ( Arthur Morgan X John Marston )

by Final_Redemption



Series: Reddeadredemption2 [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan X John Marston, F/M, Gay, Jarthur, John Marston - Freeform, M/M, Reddeadredemption, Reddeadredemption1, Reddeadredemption2 - Freeform, arthur morgan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_Redemption/pseuds/Final_Redemption
Summary: When a brooding man with a refreshing gleam in his eyes, strong features and a heart made of gold named Arthur Morgan could seemingly make John smitten in a blink of an eye.





	1. Petty feuds

The day was loudly warm, the son gleaming down with honey beams and the sky pulsing with pretty pink and royal blue colours. Arthur found himself standing under the shade of a tree in a bit of a huff, a cigarette balanced between his stern, plump lips. He was worn out from all the endless sprinting around, that was proven in his sleepy eyes. His eyes were jellyfish blue, bark brown and golden specks scattered carefully in them, almost like stars. His skin was mottled and sun kissed, hair slightly outgrown in caramel tufts, mostly covered by his hat. Arthur's eyebrows were wild and bristly, dark like a pool of ink and arched in a constant motion of concentration. His beard was just a bit of stubble, stubble he always found himself scratching out of habit.

Despite the day being electric in a springy fever, Arthur couldn't help finding it bleak. The man let a loud sigh escape from his lips, his hand now clutching his belt. Whilst lost in his negative storm of thoughts, he saw a oh so familiar man make his way up to him. It was none other than John goddam Marston. Before John could even utter a word, Arthur crossed his arms expectantly and let a eye roll wash over him. " I haven't even said anything yet! " John exasperated in his raspy voice. Arthur's lips curled in annoyance, throwing his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out with his clunky boots. " You have now. " Arthur spat, his voice rich and deep. John's coffee brown eyes narrowed.

" So you haven't heard the saying don't judge a book by it's cover? " John retorted, looking pretty proud with himself. Arthur smiled, his head bobbing as he did so. " You're right, " He said, a playful smile still plastered on his face as he moved closer to the dark haired man, now hovering over him. " Cus if I did, I wouldn't know the rest of your brain was eaten by a pack of wolves. " Arthur stated, watching as John's face dropped. " Ha ha, very funny Arthur. " John spoke sarcastically, his thin set lips in a displeased frown. Arthur let a low chuckle escape his lips. " They mustn't of had much of a mighty meal out of a quarter of a brain, huh, John? " Arthur joked, his lips twitching deeper into a devious smile.

" At least my face ain't always looking stern and all! " John exclaimed, hoping to get some push back from Arthur but all he got was a emerald glare and another brooding curl of his lips. " Tell you what, i'll let you have this one. Out of pity or maybe cus I just want your sorry, annoying, whiny ass outa my way, take your pick I really don't care. " Arthur explained, his ivory eyes widening in exasperation, himself leaning over John in a patronising motion. John huffed audibly, his earthy brown eyes gleamed with eloquent thoughts.

" I ain't done annoying you just yet, Dutch said we have a heist to be doing together. " John spoke, watching as the other mans face twisted into a highly irritable look. It was a few moments of watching the man with a glued expression before a loud sigh escaped him. " Fine. Fine. When is this exactly? "Arthur groaned, his head hung low, the shadow of his hat masking his gleaming crystal like eyes. So damn brooding. John thought. " Tomorrow. You have to be up bright and early for us to explain the plan, don't forget. " John replied coolly.

" God damn plans... always a god damn plan. " Arthur hissed under his breath, his teeth snarled as he did so. Arthur rubbed his eyebrows as he thought, then pinched the bridge of his nose for a brief moment. " Fine. " Is all Arthur could muster, his eyes set heavy on John. John would be lying if he said he didn't feel conflicted from being between tremendously scared of the man when he looked at him like that, and oddly intrigued. Arthur's eyes really were a trip to the moon and back. Arthur clapped his hands in front of the mans face, bolting the man back into reality. Arthur shook his head, a newly lit cigarette now present in between his perfectly plump lips.

" Those damn wolves really did eat your damn brain. " Arthur mumbled, taking a drag from his cigarette not long after. " Hey! " John shouted, in his usual raspy voice. Arthur's lips curled upwards once more, a pleased gleam in his eyes.

" Stop being such a damn lady and take a damn joke. " Arthur snarked, watching as John's expression angered then softened after realising what the man was doing. 

" Go to hell, Arthur! " John heaved, his eyebrows knotted once more. Well that didn't lost long, his face was once again radiating with heat. " Let's hope not. Don't want to be seeing you there, unless, that's what hell is, if so, i've lived it long enough. " Arthur shrugged, watching as John made a weird face then turned on his heel, and power walked away. Arthur let a soft chuckle escape from him. John might've been annoying as hell, but he sure was fun to piss off.


	2. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John couldn't seem to grasp why he found being in Arthur's presence so unsettling.

The heist had thankfully been a success. The moon was gleaming brighter than the both outlaw's futures, and the sky was dark and musky. They were both back at the camp. Dutch giving some generic monologue about how good they both did and how they were his boys. And how in Abigail's usual fashion, she shouted at John and called him everything under the damn sun then proceeded to give the feeble man a hug. Ridiculous. Arthur thought.

Those that were still up were now all sat around a campfire. Excluding Arthur, of course. Arthur was not too far away, he was sat in the green of the grass, a half empty bottle of booze by his side. He also had a small lantern near him, casting over him and his journal with a warm light. His body was relaxed in a hunched posture, his eyes stinging with the reflection of the flaming light as they squinted in concentration. The rays of the beams shaped his face nicely, showing off his strong bone structure and the twist in his face when he had to rub out some of his sketch. It was honestly nice seeing Arthur draw. John thought.

" You did great amigo! " Javier cooed, Sadie humming in agreement. " You both did a mighty job. " Sadie added. John itched his neck. " Well... " He trailed, catching Arthur making a face to himself. " It was mainly Arthur really, he actually saved my ass from getting shot. " John laughed awkwardly. " Well, why we leaving him over there? " Sadie spoke, causing them all to now stare meaninglessly at Arthur.

After a few seconds of Arthur feeling expecting eyes on him, he sighed. " God sake... " He mumbled under his breath, shutting his journal dramatically to then shovel it into his satchel. Still met with silence, the man rolled his ivory eyes and draped his satchel over his shoulder, and stumbled up from the ground. " What? " He now huffed audibly, placing his hands on his hips.

" Join us Arthur! Come have a drink with us, you did great saving John like that and adding more money to our pockets. " Sadie beamed, Javier nodding in agreement. Arthur made another face. " Fine... " He dragged out in his honey toned voice. John watched carefully as the outlaw took a seat opposite from him. He could now see the man much clearer in the beaming of the dancing fire. His eyes were slightly blotchy, bloodshot. There was a slight trail of gleaming sweat glazing his sun kissed skin, making him look glossy, wax like. His hat was now off, taking up the space next to him, showing off his messy caramel tufts. As if on cue, the man ran a hand through his fluffy hair. His ocean blue shirt was also unbuttoned more than usual. Enough so that you could now see the outline of his chest and collarbones.

After all that staring, a scowl from the man himself stunned him back into reality. " What? " John instinctively queried. Arthur shook his head. " We was just asking, could you go get Arthur a drink? " Sadie replied, her dark eyes looking thankfully patient, he wished he could say the same for Arthur's.

" Right. On it. " He managed to reply, getting up and then walking off. Arthur clicked his tongue in disbelieve.   
" What the hell is up with scarface? " He queried, his eyebrows knotting as he spoke.   
" How do you mean? " Javier pondered. Arthur made a weird strained noise. " I dunno he just... Never-mind. " Arthur added, seeing as John was now making his way back.

John handed a few bottles to Arthur, getting a nod as a thanks.   
Pretty much as soon as John took a seat, Arthur was taking long and tasteful swigs of the booze. Arthur wiped the bits of residue that coated his lips with the back of his hand, catching John with his emerald gaze.

John honestly wasn't sure why there was such overwhelming tension when Arthur did as much as catch eyes with him. He just felt so uneasy.

" I needed this. " Arthur chimed, referring to the bottle he had clutched tightly in his hand. " Don't we all. " John replied, watching as Arthur flashed a quick smile. " You need more than damn alcohol. " Arthur laughed, taking another gulp from his drink. John felt his cheeks heat up as they always do. " Oh shut up Arthur. You see, this is why nobody likes you. " John snarled, sadly not seeing the loud smile leave Arthur's face. " I save your damn life and that's what you've got to say? I'll make sure to remember that. " Arthur chuckled, Javier and Sadie now sitting in awkward silence. John frowned, his eyebrows still angrily knotted.

" Well, I think I'm gonna head off to bed. Night Arthur, John. " Sadie announced, leaving. Arthur simply nodded as usual.  
" Same for me amigos. " Javier added, leaving even quicker than Sadie. Arthur was now onto bottle three, watching as John tried to remain heavy headed.

" Would you stop being such a damn lady all the damn time. I'm telling you, your lady ain't doing you any favours other than rubbing off on you. " Arthur stated, quickly gulping down the rest of his drink to then throw it to the ground.

" At least I have a damn lady. " John snarked, not sure on how to feel when he watched Arthur's face drop. Arthur sighed, trailing his crystal eyes to the ground.   
" How many damn times, Marston? I don't care for that life anymore, no one will have me in any case. " Arthur spat. Despite his face looking cool and unhinged, his voice seemed rather strained, unconvincing.   
" I'm a outlaw. My job is my partner. Lucky for you, you have a wife that puts up with anything and everything. That's love. love makes you dumb, blind, deaf anything that means believing the one you hold dearest is worth it. " Arthur's crestfallen voice explained, his eyes gleaming with something John hadn't seen before. " Arthur... " John spoke apologetically. Arthur made a hmph noise, shook his head then got up.

" Night, Marston. " He sounded, placing his hat back onto his set of caramel hair. " Yea... " John mumbled. And with that, he was gone.


	3. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur can't seem to draw despite feeling inspired.

The sun was rising, the fluffy clouds were revealing a bruised pink and purple fused sky. Birds were singing somewhere nearby in the soft breeze as Arthur sat with his journal in his hands. Arthur loved the weather like this. Gave him time to clear his head. Arthur was sat near a creek not far from the camp. His diluted brown and honey toned hair dancing in the wind as he thought, profusely. The weather was perfect to spark Arthur's inspiration to draw yet, he found himself staring down at a blank page, hand ready and tensed to draw something. Arthur sighed, making a scowl at the paper. Perfect weather, perfect overlook at the landscape and he couldn't even muster a simple damn line. Arthur took his hat off and placed it by his side, running a hand through his fluffy tufts of hair to then, gaze deeply into the reflection of himself that snarled back at him in the water. Arthur threw his journal and pencil into the green of the grass beside him in a huff, rubbing his face with his hands. He guessed today wasn't going to be productive. 

He closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled deeply. " Hey. " Arthur's eyes shot open. It was John. then suddenly, everything made sense. The man's jet black hair gleamed with undertones of ashy greys, his chocolate coloured eyes looking oddly sweet, empathetic. Arthur curled his lips, his eyes flashing with pale specks of gold and amber. " listen, " John begun, taking a seat next to Arthur. Arthur braced himself for idiocy to come spilling out of the other man's mouth. John itched his neck awkwardly, watching as Arthur stared at him vacantly. " I'm sorry for what I said about you last night, I was poking a bear, rubbing salt into a wound. It was stupid is what i'm saying. " John stated, his mouth agape as he waited for a reply. Arthur turned away, himself looking forward. " And even after you saved me last night. I should've known after what happened between you and Mary that- "

Arthur interrupted him with a loud sigh. " John, " He closed his eyes tightly, face scrunched up in disbelief as he pinched the bridge of his nose. " What in the hell are you doing? " Arthur questioned, his glossy eyes now laying in John's dark ones. " I'm apologising. " John stated, confidently. Arthur made a confused face. 

" It was a damn joke, Marston. I am not a damn lady. " Arthur spat, gritting his teeth. John bit his lip. " It didn't seem like you thought it was one. " John admitted, watching as Arthur's face glowed with frustration. " Marston... stop, would ya? " Arthur breathed, his rich voice sending shivers down John's spine. 

" But- " 

" If I forgive you, will you leave me the damn alone? " Arthur interrupted, watching as John thought for a moment. Arthur sighed. " John, from the deepest part of my heart, I forgive you. " Arthur slurred sarcastically, his head swaying in tune with his words. John was silent, now itching his scars awkwardly. Arthur let out another dramatic sigh. " You really can't take a hint. " Arthur spoke hastily, his acid green eyes bolting with irritation. " Ok. " Is all John could seem to muster. Arthur's eyes weren't moving from his dark ones. John stared back into Arthur's eyes for a few moments, until he realised Arthur wasn't going to stop trying to burn a hole into his eyes until he left. John awkwardly got up and walked away.

Arthur shook his head, deciding to light himself a cigarette. God, what the hell was John Marston pulling? Arthur thought. The man took a long drag from his cigarette, his thoughts swirling around like the smoke that danced out of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Countryy boyyyyyy I love youuuu


End file.
